Chance Encounter
by Violet Hyena
Summary: Balthazar and Benny meet on a yacht Benny's nest is trying to eat from from and Balthazar is trying to find entertainment for the night. (Rough sex, dirty talk, blood drinking. Bottom!Balthazar. Top!Benny. Pre-Andrea, if you know what I mean.)


I was hit with a new ship a couple days ago and this popped up. I've yet to see any other Benny/Balthazar and I'd like to see more. The lack of Benthazar makes me sad :(

* * *

The night in the ocean was a glorious place to spend the evening. Balthazar strode atop the luxury yacht deck. The desk was illuminated with lanterns and music was wafting in the air where people socialized in fantastic fashion. Some humans gave him odd looks, but they couldn't do anything about his appearance because every human there had been accounted for. Balthazar was just enjoying the food and eying all the good looking humans. He liked to pass the time checking off who he would and would not like to have in the nice bed below deck. So far, most of the people there he checked as 'yes, please.' But none of them quite made the mark of 'Oh yes, right there' like he was hoping to get that night. Rich did not necessarily mean good looking. Nor did it provide the 'oomph' Balthazar was looking for. But the money and food did help. The food was more excellent than expected. Especially the little finger sandwiches that he kept popping into his mouth. Delectable.

Balthazar had flown in and thus, could he really be called a stowaway? He thought not. He was there for the food anyway. At least until he decided to leave the crowded bow of the ship and hear to the stern. The path was narrow and coming his way was bearded man in a blag cap. There maybe space for two people to squeeze by each other between the railing and the cabin if two were trying.

"'Scuse me." The man nodded his hat to Balthazar as he approached Balthazar. Balthazar did not oblige in the process of making room because he looked the man up and down and he finally got to check off his 'Oh yes, right there' box. The man was buff with wide shoulders and thick arms and Balthazar got the tingling that the man was not quite human. Balthazar was in a rough mood, and perhaps the gentleman could satisfy the night's urges.

"You're excused." Balthazar moved to the side, but his arm outstretched, catching the man in the chest with his hand when he tried to walk by. The man gave him a narrowed glance, measuring whether Balthazar wanted to pick a fight or interrogate him, "You keeping anyone company tonight?" The man seemed surprised by the come on and was cautious to answer.

"I have plans... but, no." He had a low southern drawl.

A grin crossed Balthazar's face, cheeky and suggestive, "Would you like to keep me company tonight then?" The man eyed Balthazar up and down, paying particular attention to Balthazar's perk ass and tall body. The man at least looked interested.

"Maybe." He replied finally and Balthazar lowered his hand, "I just have a few things to take care of." He leaned into Balthazar, pressing him into the side of the cabin with satisfactory strength. Balthazar liked it and his teeth dragged along his bottom lip. "There somewhere I can meet you?"

"Mm, the bed cabin under deck has this nice, big, bed." Balthazar punctuated with his hands running up the burly cotton covered chest and his hips rotating sensually against the man.

"5 minutes, I'll come find you." The man leaned in and got close to Balthazar's neck, taking a deep whiff, "You smell delicious."

Their cheeks nearly brushed as Balthazar leaned to whisper in his ear, "I taste even better."

"Mm," The man leaned back, a satisfactory smirk on his mouth, "3 minutes." He squeezed Balthazar's hip and drew back. He continued his way up the deck, leaving Balthazar's skin to tingle. Balthazar grinned, leaning against the wall for a moment. Balthazar decided the man was more of a 'Oh yes, don't stop' kind of time and he made his way down below deck.

Balthazar opened the bed bunker with a lavish bed and sea themed decorations. He knocked one disgustingly cute baby mermaid ceramic into the garbage bin that did not go well with what was going to go on in that room. The rest were fish paintings and a small aquarium with several species of salt water. Balthazar slipped off his blazer and let it fall to the floor. He heard the engine of the boat get shut off but he thought nothing of it. He kicked his shoes off his feet and flopped onto the bed on his back. It was a nice soft bed. One with sheets that fit the richness of the ship.

After a few minutes, of which Balthazar psyched himself up for a hot shag, the door opened and the man walked in with his hat tipped up. A grin crossed Balthazar's lips when the man's eyes traveled hungrily up his body.

"Took you long enough." Balthazar quipped, one arm behind his head and the other stroking his half hard cock that was still encased in his jeans.

"Had to be sure we were on course." He replied as he shut the door behind him, locking the door with a click.

"The ship stopped." Balthazar observed.

"We're where we need to be." the man hooked his thumbs into his suspenders and meandered his way around the bed, continuing to look at Balthazar like a platter of food. He stood where Balthazar's head was and leaned down, his shadow overcasting from the lamp in the corner. Balthazar raised his brows, interested, "Name's Benny." Balthazar smirked.

"Ah, you're a name exchanger." Balthazar teased.

"Not really." Benny pulled his suspenders free from his shoulders and he leaned down, taking Balthazar's chin in his hand. He tilted Balthazar's head to look at him, "I just want you to scream the right name." Shivers ran up Balthazar's spine, gaining goose bumps everywhere for a moment. He liked the tough talk.

"You'll have to make me scream first." Balthazar challenged and Benny knelt on the bed.

"I plan on it, darlin'." Benny leaned down, his lips capturing Balthazar's in a strong kiss. Balthazar's body arched from it, legs curling up and his hand rose to grip Benny's thick neck. Balthazar gave extra brownie points for being a good kisser as he tugged Benny's shirt free from his pants and dragged it up his chest. Balthazar's fingers ran through a patch of dark chest hair and he thoroughly enjoyed the muscles it speckled. Balthazar pushed himself up, meeting the kissing hungrily and Benny's big strong hands pulled him close. Balthazar pressed himself to that hard body and Balthazar's t-shit shirt was pulled over his head. Balthazar rolled his hips against Benny's, completely fluid with the movements. Benny's hand gripped Balthazar's butt and squeezes and a corrupted moan slithered its way out of Balthazar's throat.

Benny's mouth started kissing his neck, leaving bruises and Balthazar's toes curled along with his fingers sliding into and gripping Benny's short hair, knocking off his hat. Balthazar's hips ground against Benny's, who was pressing their hips together eagerly. The friction between their jeans were hot and it left Balthazar gritting his teeth. Oh yes, good pick, he praised himself. Dangerous pick, but a good one.

"Fuck..." Balthazar breathed out and Benny released his ass to unzip his own jeans and push his pants off his strong legs. Benny smelled like the sea and musk and Balthazar's head whirled with all the sensations. Of all the human activities, this was one of his favorites because he could just loose himself in the vessel's reactions and chemicals. Dopamine, endorphins, serotonin; they were all a great big high and when his body tapped into it, Balthazar just wanted more. He wanted to milk it for all its worth. Benny's hand squeezed into the back of Balthazar's pants, making his pants even tighter as he squeezed Balthazar's ass, causing Balthazar to murmur incoherent things from the bundle of pressure and discomfort.

"I hope you have something to make this slick." Benny rumbled into Balthazar's ear and shuttered with the warm breath. Balthazar licked his lips, his fingers rubbing against Benny's cock.

"It's in the other back pocket." Balthazar felt Benny's finger squeeze again, sliding between his cheeks and he slid it out. Balthazar groaned from the loss but he felt the digging in his pockets. Balthazar looked down at Benny's half hard erection and he wet his lips with his tongue. He wasn't a size queen or anything, but damn, the cock was thick like Benny was stocky and he wanted it. Balthazar unbuckled his own pants and pushed them down. He trailed a kiss or two down Benny's padded abdomen and Balthazar wrapped his lips around the head, sucking hungrily. Benny graced him with a deep throated groan and Balthazar gripped Benny's thigh, slowly taking each inch; not for fear of chocking because he pressed his vessel's gag reflex back. His tongue came out as he drew back and it earned a rock of Benny's hips. Mm, musky and thick. Balthazar imagined the thick tool filling him and he sucked it down his throat again; withholding a groan.

Benny didn't stop to enjoy the show, his fingers were wet with the lubricant that Balthazar had in his pocket and his rough fingers burned a little as they pushed into him. Balthazar hisses a bit when coming off Benny's cock but his hips bucked; he liked the stretching burn because with it went the pleasure. Balthazar bowed his head, feeling the fingers start to fill him up. He pressed his face into Benny's abs, groaning and licking the heated skin under his mouth. He was so hungry for it; it felt like a long time since Balthazar had done it with a man, and his body craved it. He loved his intuition on this matter. He felt maybe Benny could sedate that hunger for a bit.

Balthazar's legs slide from under him, Benny's fingers deep in him and stretching him, but it wasn't quite enough. Balthazar groaned, butt pressing against the hand.

"Put your hands on the head board." Benny removed his fingers and Balthazar took a steadying breath, before he knelt and turned. He gripped the wooden headboard tight and pushed his butt out towards Benny, knees spread far apart. Benny knelt between his legs, pushing them even further apart and Balthazar groaned.

"Fuck me." He glanced over his shoulder and Benny smirked, gripping Balthazar's hip.

"Impatient." Benny quipped, his wet fingers sliding between Balthazar's ass cheeks and Balthazar pressed back against him, maybe to have them back inside, but they didn't linger long.

"fucking horny is more like it." Balthazar felt a finger push into him and his head rolled back, a hiss leaving and his body squeezing it, "fffuck..."

"You're so horny you'll take anything, hm?" Benny unwrapped the condom that had been in Balthazar's pocket. it was there mostly because humans got squeamish without protection; especially women. Balthazar groaned, the words making him tingle.

"Mm, yes, dirty talk me, Benny-boy." Balthazar purred, his head rolling back far enough to catch the mans's eyes.

"Ya like that?" Benny grinned, rolling the condom on and took Balthazar's hips in his hands, grinding his cock between Balthazar's ass crack. Balthazar's spine straightened and he crooned, chest poofing up and he murmured tiny curses because he was so close to having that monster cock in him, "You like having a man squeezing you and fingering you." Balthazar writhed in his spot, feeling the head pressing teasingly against his hole but not pushing in and he whined because 'damn it, YES, don't stop talking' was now a category on his list. Because it was so sexy in the southern drawl. So growly and masculine, "You spread yer legs so eagerly for it. Know what you are?" Benny's hot breath touched his ear, "A slut."

"Fuck, please..." Balthazar pushed hard against the cock and he moaned because it pushed into him and Balthazar whined, breath coming in short bursts, "Fuck yes, yes, don't stop~" Oh yes, Balthazar loved his instincts on this matter, "Fuck me deep, fuck me hard..." Benny shoved into him and Balthazar moaned, his grip starting to compress the wood under his fingertips. Oh yes, he really needed this. It filled him so nicely and Balthazar gasped as the pace was sharp and fast.

Balthazar abandoned all sanity, hips moving against the sharp slapping thrusts and feeling the stronger grip that wasn't quite human. He wasn't surprised with it, but he was pleased with his result of picking up a vampire. He'd never done it with one before, but they were stronger than a normal human and the one he picked just was riddled with the right strength to match Balthazar's hunger.

Benny leaned forward, against the headboard with one hand and concentrating his power driving into Balthazar, but he kept it at a human tolerant level, which was annoying, "Hn, harder." Benny's hand pressed into Balthazar's flat belly, pulling him back against his thrusts and Balthazar groaned, partly in despair, "I thought you were a man that would fuck me proper." Balthazar threw him a challenging insult and Benny growled dangerously, pressing deep into Balthazar with some anger. Oh yes, that's where he wanted to go. He caught Benny's eye over his shoulder, "Give me all you've got."

"You asked for it, sweetheart." Benny drew back and rocked into him so hard that Balthazar slid forward on the bed and Balthazar groaned before the real party began. Benny didn't fuck fast, but he fucked hard and Balthazar's body spasmed with the force and he howled with the strikes slapping and rolling into him and he was being reduced to a quivering, whining ball of pleasure with a hint of pain. Balthazar was doing little to shield his vessel from the force.

"Oh yes, yes, yes..." Balthazar's legs shook with the force of it and it was hard to make an angel like him quiver with a few thrusts but they were drawn out so bitter sweet and Benny's lips were on Balthazar's shoulder, flat teeth grazing his skin with enough force to scrape. Balthazar moaned, voice rising higher as he was getting closer. Benny took his hips in his hands and there was a burst of brutal fucking and Balthazar was caught up in it, a high keening squeal left him and he was so close but Benny slowed again, leaving Balthazar to whimper and his hips to spasm, wanting to get back to that high from moments before.

"Remember, when you scream, it's Benny." Benny punctuated his point with another rock of his hips and Bathazar took deep breaths. Balthazar gave a tired grin.

"I told you. You have to make me." Balthazar rolled his ass back against the cock and he groaned when Benny gave him another sharp thrust for his sass. Completely worth it in Balthazar's opinion. And then Benny's hand smacked his thigh and Balthazar moaned, his head bowing with the sharp pain contrasting with the pleasure. He was so high on all the sensations, it was better than flying, "Oh fuck..." Benny chuckled in his ear.

"You're a kinky slut, aren't you." Benny crooned in his ear. Balthazar moaned, head lifting up.

"Don't stop." Balthazar replied, hips undulating, "fuck, don't stop... more." His hips wiggled, nearly popping Benny's cock out of him but is satisfyingly slid back in and he groaned deeply before it turned to a groan of loss as it slid out, "Aw..."

"Let go." Benny ordered and he was pulled by him calves. Balthazar let go and he slid down onto the mattress. Balthazar looked over his shoulder, just as Benny was kneeling over Balthazar, his shins pinning his thighs to the bed and he returned his cock to it's proper place, deep in Balthazar. Balthazar gripped the sheets and pressed his face into the sheets.

"Fuck..." Balthazar murmured after a few refreshing thrusts. Benny's hands pressed into his back and Balthazar got the thrill of being pinned down. It felt fantastic, especially when Benny gave him another round of deep, brain clouding, rapid fire thrusts. Balthazar's butt rolled up, groaning loudly into the mattress. "Fuuuck!" And Benny didn't stop to chastise him for not screaming his name, he just kept going. Balthazar keened, back arching obscenely and his head lifted, moaning because he was on the fucking edge of everything and his high was at its peek-

And then sharp teeth sank into his flesh above his nape and he did scream, but not from pure pain. That was the little push that sent him spiraling into the sea of orgasm and he cried out with the waves that crashed into him and Benny groaned against his skull, filling him with his cum. Balthazar's hand wrapped around Benny's neck to pull him closer instead of shoving him away. The bursts of pleasure just didn't stop and Benny was drinking from him while he was still hard and rocking from the lingering pleasure.

Balthazar sunk boneless into the sheets and Benny detached his teeth as well as dislodging his cock. Balthazar already felt his body knitting itself back together and re-supplying blood where it was need. Benny didn't move immediately from over him.

"You're not human..." Benny concluded, sharp vampire teeth slowly retracting after the feeding. Balthazar groaned, his body slowly taking care of those annoying aches and pains after a good hard fuck. it always went away too fast in his opinion.

"Mm, neither are you, Benny-boy." Balthazar smirked, "Damn good shag though. Thanks." Balthazar felt the boat tip then and people were yelling on board. Balthazar blinked, "And what's all that ruckus?"

"My nest is taking over the ship." Benny stared at Balthazar, who rolled under him. Benny looked like he was still trying to figure out what Balthazar was, because okay, yes, Balthazar, if he was human, would be comatose from blood lost, and usually the human would be irate for being surprise fed on, "For food."

"Aaaah." Balthazar disappeared from under Benny, popping back up on his feet to collect his clothes and slipped them back on effortlessly, "That's my cue to leave then." Balthazar gave a grin as Benny got back to his feet and he was just putting his blazer on over everything else.

"I don't think You understand, you're not allowed to leave." Benny told him, blood in his short cropped beard and Balthazar rolled his eyes, "And what the Hell are you." Balthazar gave him a cheeky grin.

"Hell has nothing to do with it. Call me Balthazar." Balthazar patted Benny's cheek and Benny's hand gripped Balthazar's wrist, but Balthazar just smiled, disappearing with a flutter and all Benny was left with was air between his fingers. Balthazar wasn't interested in becoming a captive blood supply for vampires; nor would he allow it. Shame really. He enjoyed Benny much more than he first anticipated.

* * *

Balthazar is in a human vessel thus has human blood, I doubt a vampire drinking it would kill one. In this case, Balthazar didn't feel like killing Benny.


End file.
